


Smoke & Mirrors

by CitliEly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitliEly/pseuds/CitliEly
Summary: A pesar de que a veces sientas que todo no es más que humo y espejos: un truco barato para mantenerte cuerdo, una dulce mentira que te repites hasta grabarla en tu cerebro, a pesar de ello no vas a rendirte...





	Smoke & Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Lleva el nombre de la canción que escuchaba mientras escribía   
> TMYLM

Tus manos tiemblan, cada latido de tu corazón duele, pesa ¿Cómo llegaste a esto? Siempre habías sentido que, no importaba lo que ocurriera, tenías un santuario en él, en sus brazos y ahora… Ahora te sientes tan malditamente solo, perdido entre tus sentimientos y la realidad, casi como si forzaras su cariño, como si su complejo de héroe te hubiera alcanzado y no fueras más que una responsabilidad para él: algo que debe hacer, que debe proteger para estar en paz consigo mismo…  
¿En realidad te desea? ¿En verdad te ama? Sentado a la orilla de tu cama, encorvado con las manos en la cabeza, los codos en las rodillas tratando de protegerte, de pensar claramente, de alejar los demonios que rodean tu mente, sientes las lágrimas resbalar por tus mejillas; eres débil, lo necesitas y lo sabes, eres completamente consciente de que es él a quien buscas cuando sientes que te estás perdiendo y es por eso que te encuentras a ti mismo pensando que, quizás, eres tú el que está mal, quizás esa seguridad que tienes, esa decisión de poder dejar todo atrás para seguirlo este equivocada; después de todo ¿Qué ocurrirá contigo si él decide terminar con su pequeño experimento? No tendrás dónde refugiarte y estarás tan malditamente solo como te sientes ahora; inhalas profundamente tratando de mantenerte bajo control, si dejas salir lo que sientes, si demuestras toda la impotencia, el dolor, el miedo… Lo que amamos es lo único que puede destruirnos, eso lo sabes, y sabes que lo amas: a tu modo un tanto egoísta pero lo amas, después de todo eres humano.  
Escuchas la puerta abrirse y lo sientes entrar en la habitación, no es completamente consciente de lo que te ocurre, sientes que debes protegerlo de tus dudas y de tus miedos, eso ha hecho que te abstengas de contárselo completamente porque, al final, a pesar de todo lo que estás sintiendo, sabes que él también necesita ser protegido, también necesita que lo salven, puede ser poderoso, fuerte, parecer incluso invencible pero al igual que tú es un simple humano. Se acerca a ti, se sienta a tu lado, sus esmeraldas preocupadas te hacen una pregunta silenciosa y tú esperas que tus tormentas no sean tan claras como siempre lo han sido para él. Te lanzas a sus brazos y te aferras a él, aspiras su aroma: manzanas y humo, sientes el calor de sus brazos rodearte y con el miedo llega la calma, dos sensaciones que tiran en direcciones opuestas y te hacen sentir encerrado en ti mismo: deseas gritar, deseas llorar y, por ridículo que parezca, deseas hacerle el amor, es en esos momentos en los que sabes que es sincero.  
¿Por qué te refugias en quien sabes que te hace daño? Porque en él te sientes a salvo, porque en verdad no es él quien te está haciendo daño sino tus propios miedos, porque sabes que él sería capaz de dejarlo todo atrás por ti; es un conocimiento casi primitivo, algo que más que saber, sientes: lo sientes en su piel, lo ves en sus ojos cada vez que te mira; entonces ¿Por qué tanto miedo? Quizás porque no sabías cómo se sentía tener a alguien que es capaz de dar su vida por la tuya.  
Te aprieta contra su pecho: sientes su propio miedo, lo escuchas en su corazón dolorosamente acelerado, sabes que los mismos demonios que te acechan lo persiguen a él, sabes que tus miedos se reflejan en él, que es tan egoísta como tú en su modo de amarte, que lo debilitas tanto como él a ti; lo sabes, lo sientes. Tus uñas se clavan en su camisa mientras lo sientes acariciar tu platinado cabello con una de sus cálidas manos, no puedes detener el llanto ni las preguntas que se arremolinan en tu cabeza, caen a tu consciente como un torrente inagotable y nublan todos los demás pensamientos y, aún así, sabes que estás entre los brazos de un ser aterrado, sientes su pánico tan vivo como el tuyo, lo sientes bullir debajo de su piel, gritando desesperadamente por salir, sus magias hacen crujir la habitación peligrosamente, la energía que los rodea se descontrola poco a poco al contrario de tu respiración, alrededor el caos se apodera lentamente del resto del mundo y ustedes se mantienen en el ojo de la tormenta, avivándola, encendiéndola.  
Tomas en tus brazos su cuerpo y te aferras a él, entre sus brazos hay calma; todo lo demás puede destruirse hasta los cimientos y aún así no vas a soltarlo, la fuerza de tu agarre no flaqueara porque lo necesitas casi desesperadamente, porque sabes que él tampoco quiere soltarte, a pesar de las dudas que cargas en tu espalda que se arrastran y aferran sus gélidas garras a tu alma haciéndola jirones lentamente, a pesar de que a veces sientas que todo no es más que humo y espejos: un truco barato para mantenerte cuerdo, una dulce mentira que te repites hasta grabarla en tu cerebro, a pesar de ello no vas a rendirte. Has decidido tomar el riesgo, creer en él, en su voz y sus ojos, en la calidez de su piel, necesitas algo a qué aferrar tu cordura, alguien a quién atarte para no perderla… Has decidido creer en ti, en la veracidad de lo que sientes, en la fuerza de tu corazón, aunque sientas que mueres un poco a veces, que el aire en tus pulmones te hace daño y que cargar tu propio peso te ahoga, aunque dejes que tus miedos tomen las riendas de tu mente no vas a negarte el simple placer de ser fiel a ti mismo; ya has sacrificado demasiado por tratar de complacer a otros y, aunque pueda parecer una locura par cualquiera que lo vea desde afuera, ese dolor te hace sentir vivo, te maravilla tu propia capacidad de soportarlo y sabes que no podría ser de otra forma.  
Sus dedos se aferran a ti con la misma ferocidad. Sabes que está tan roto por dentro como tu, tal vez incluso más, sabes que eres su refugio, que ese corazón que escuchas y que ha calmado tu respiración no dudaría en apagarse si con eso mantuviera el tuyo trabajando pero también sabes que si eso llegara a ocurrir: que si sus orbes perdieran su brillo y su pecho se convirtiera en una caja silenciosa, fría, tú ya no sabrías cómo encontrarte.  
Los demonios que los persiguen corren hacia ustedes, atacan despiadadamente directo a sus miedos más profundos y todo se oscurece; a veces parece que viven de rodillas solo rogando que ese dolor acabe, a veces parece que ruegan que los consuma una dulce agonía, casi como si disfrutaran ese dolor.  
En el fondo sabes que es necesario, que hay algo que debes aprender y que no acaba de entrar en tu cabeza, que esa es la razón de que ahora todo parezca oscuro, sabes también que va a pasar, que esta época no durará para siempre y que, si saben sortearlo todo, van a estar juntos y van a estar bien pero es que no lo aguantas, hay ideas peligrosas rondando en tu cabeza; más allá de las dudas hay quedas voces que te repiten sin cesar que debes tomar acciones que no deseas realmente, ideas que quieren implantarse profundo, echar raíces dentro de tu mente y crecer hasta verse realizadas… A veces temes no poder callarlas, temes que tomen el control de tu cabeza y termines dejándolo todo atrás, incluso a él, y eso no podrías perdonartelo.  
Eres tú quien lo salva, eres tú quien lo mantiene cuerdo; si tienes que ser sincero sabes que ambos se necesitan del mismo modo y que, aunque ahora mismo parezca que todo va mal, en tanto se tengan el uno al otro todo estará bien.  
Necesitas claridad, necesitas enfocarte, relajar tu cabeza, poner en orden tu alma.  
¿Y si todo es humo y espejos? Tu corazón da un vuelco doloroso en tu pecho, otra vez esa sensación de que no puedes más te invade, el frío atenaza tu cuerpo y tu magia hace crujir la habitación, es entonces cuando lo escuchas suspirar, lo sientes aferrarse a ti con fuerza, con firmeza mientras inhala tu aroma ¿Y qué si todo es humo y espejos? En realidad dudas que lo sea: el modo en que se aferra a ti no puede ser mentira y si lo es se necesitaría a alguien realmente cruel para seguir adelante con esa clase de truco, alguien en verdad enfermo para jugar de esa forma.  
Es él quien te mantiene cuerdo, eres tú quien lo mantiene respirando, se salvan mutuamente, se necesitan; tus miedos seguirán allí y lo sabes pero si los dejas controlarte jamás podrás crecer.


End file.
